Juliette
by Aeyria
Summary: AU. One-shot. Ran gets an invitation for a ball and Shinichi and Shiho are invited! But there's a twist in the ball, the boys get to choose who they want to kiss! What will happen?


**Juliette**

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm back after 1 month of my last update for Stay By My Side. I decided to put it on hold because I didn't want people who read that story to keep hoping for an update. Decided to come back for an AU one shot. I got the title from my favorite Korean band, SHINee. Yes, I'm obsessed with them, along with other Korean bands. This is not a song-fic though, I find those annoying. The story does go slightly along with the lyrics though. I may keep doing one shots with Korean song names. I'm thinking about starting to edit my other stories. I think my first story was a flop and may somehow change it into a Co/Ai fic. This story may have developed a bit fast, so SORRY! And I guess I'm making you bored to those reading this note, so on with the story. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. If I did I'd be attending Korean concerts in Asia, instead of being stuck here in the U.S with my awesome Asian friends.**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Clear blue skies looked down on us with a warm sun beating on our backs. Miyano Shiho was accompanying me to my house because she currently resided with my neighbor, Hakase. She was a transfer student from England. Her parents were internationally known scientists, but never had time to take care of her. That made her sister, Miyano Akemi, look after her, but she had to move when she received a job in the U.S. With that, her parents arranged her to be sent to Japan to live with Hakase, a close friend of theirs. Shiho didn't mind to much, she was mostly independent. She quickly befriended me on the first day of school by sitting next to be and coolly ignoring the yapping requests by other boys.

I quickly glanced at her, seeing her strawberry-blond hair gleam in the sunlight. Shiho had eventually became friends with Mouri Ran, my childhood friend. Shiho was still a bit jittery around her and not in her comfort zone, and to me it was obvious that she didn't like Ran. My eyes laid on Shiho again. Shiho waltzed into my life and flipped it upside down. The school was in turmoil when the heard about her transfer. Every student was glaring daggers at me or her. Everyone always whispered about us being the golden couple. Shiho was apparently used to being paired off like that and brushed it away without a blink of an eye. I, on the other hand, couldn't keep my mind off those rumors.

Ran had always liked me since we were little and thought I'd always be hers. It was a scary thought, especially with her friend Suzuki Sonoko supporting her. It seemed that I did get close to loving her as well, but that chain snapped when Shiho came. Feelings for Shiho didn't automatically come. It slowly formed ever since she greeted me with her smirk I came to love on that first day in Teitan High. I started hanging around Shiho and come to know more about her. I confessed to myself one night that I had fallen in love with her, but my mind refused to tell her. My heart sadden because Shiho never showed any interest in love, and she tossed that subject around as if it was nothing.

"Shinichi? Why do you keep staring at me?" Shiho's voice inquired, without looking around.

Scary. She could always sense if someone were staring at her.

"Err... I was just wondering if you'd like to go get some ice cream before reaching home?" I squeaked out, hoping she would buy the excuse.

She whirled around, silky hair whipping around her head. I stopped abruptly so I wouldn't run into her. I could see in her turquoise eyes that she knew I was lying. She stared right into my eyes for a little longer. I could feel heat rising into my cheeks, and finally she turned 180 degrees and kept walking.

"O.K, Shihichi. I know you're lying, but I guess we can go," Shiho replied.

I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding. I quickly brighten, thinking that the detour trip could be counted as a date to me.

"Hey, Shiho, I'll pay for the ice cr-," I started before being interrupted.

"Shinichi! Shiho! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned slightly around to see Ran running at full speed toward us. Shiho didn't pay much attention to Ran, but leaned against a nearby wall while letting out a small sigh.

"What's up Ran?" I asked. I remembered that Ran was trying to find an invitation of some sort earlier during school. I looked down and saw a slip of paper in her hand. "Found the invitation?"

Ran nodded slightly and blushed while a jumble of words came flying out her mouth. "I-got-an-invitation-from-Sonoko-about-a-ball-at-her-mansion. It-said-that-everyone-wears-masks-and-that-there-would-be-a-kiss-at-the-ending-with-anyone-you-like-but-the-boys-get-to-choose-who-to-go-kiss. She-said-to-invite-anyone-you-want-to. Would-you-go-with-me?"

Ran's blush flared redder and kept her head bent, looking toward the ground. Gears started turning in my head, processing the information. My first thought was to ask Shiho, but I when I looked in her direction, she was looking as bored as ever. I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Sure, Ran, I'll go, but can Shiho come with us? And I won't go as anyone's date. Let's just go there for fun."

Ran eyes stared into mine as she rose her head. She looked crest-fallen, but hid that emotion swiftly. Ran advanced to Shiho, "Shiho, would you like to go?"

"Whatever, I'll go," Shiho sighed out, rolling her eyes.

"O.K! See you guys at Sonoko's mansion at 7:00! Dress nicely!" Ran chirped as she walked away from Shiho.

I barely caught her whisper as she strolled past me, but I could tell what she said. "I'll be waiting for that kiss Shinichi." Ran whispered before charging to her house to get ready.

"Well, that was something new," Shiho smirked, "and it seems like you won't get your ice cream either."

I ignored her comment and hurried home, with Shiho hot on my trail. When my house came in sight, I stopped suddenly and turned around to find Shiho in my arms. Apparently I stopped too suddenly, and Shiho had ran straight into me. Blush bright as the sun painted itself back onto my cheeks when Shiho extracted herself from my arms. I could she some pink sprinkled slightly on her face as well. How I longed for her to be in my arms again...

"H-hey, so I-i'll pick y-you up at 6:45. O-o.K?" I stuttered out nervously.

Shiho nodded before entering Hakase's house. I watched her leave. Thousands of thoughts rushed into my head. I wanted Shiho so badly. She shines all the time without trying. I wanted to hold her all the time. Her eyes always mesmerized me. She was a playful and sly fox, being sarcastic all the time. I wanted her to accept me. I'd give my soul to anyone to have her. I gave another long look to the house before trekking back to my own house. I knew who I was going to kiss, and no one was going to stop me.

**~oOo~**

I stepped out of my house, in an expensive tuxedo, to have my vision met with a gleaming limousine. I rolled my eyes. Okka-san wasn't lying when she said she'd get a limousine for that special girl. I jumped into the limousine, directing the young driver to go next door. Upon arriving, my stomach already had many butterflies fluttering around. I slowly got out of the car and walked toward the house. I rang the doorbell twice and waited for a while. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw Shiho open the door. She wore a strapless lavender silk gown with some white lace trailing around her waist. On her ears dangled a pair of purple crystal heart earrings. Time stood still and I finally found my words to talk again.

"You look wonderful, Shiho," I choked out, leading her toward the limousine.

"Same with you Shinichi," Shiho replied, flashing a gorgeous smile.

My heart melted when I saw the smile as we sat down in the car. It was tempting to swing my arm around her. I knew she'd slap me if I did. She never let anyone touch her. I remember seeing an unfortunate boy try holding her hand and earned a glowing red hand print on his cheek. To keep my mind sane for the time being and not be swallowed up by love, I tried hard to stare out the window and not look back at Shiho. We arrived there in time and saw a servant handing out masks. I told the limousine driver to stay put until the ball was over. The driver agreed. Shiho got of the car and waited for me. The sky was already getting dark even though it was 7:00. It was fall and the days were shorter and colder. I ushered Shiho into the house quickly after receiving the masks. We put them on and went searching for Ran and Sonoko.

We found them easily for Sonoko was squealing in delight about the ball. Ran looked expectantly at me through her mask, but I ignored her. Everyone lined up to get ready for dancing. I made sure to be by Shiho, so I could claim her before anyone else did. After a couple of announcements, the music flowed out toward everyone. I could see Ran trying to make her way toward me, but got intercepted by a young man, asking for a dance. Ran looked longingly and me, but accepted the man's invitation. I turned to Shiho, and saw in her eyes that she already accepted the dance I was going to ask her for.

We danced our way toward the center of the ball room. I was a bit rigid dancing with her. I was an O.K dancer, but I was really nervous. After a couple minutes of dancing, she laid her head on my shoulder. I could smell her strawberry scented hair wafting around me, embracing me once and awhile. I started relaxing and actually enjoying myself. I always glimpsed Ran every now and then, looking envious. Ran kept dancing with the boy that first asked her. I kept on dancing with Shiho. We were inseparable. Then my heart started pounding, amplifying when it reached my ears. The last announcement came, echoing thought the room.

"Now it's the time for the young men to kiss the young lady of their choice!"

Shiho pried her way out of my grip, looked at me, then slightly pointed to Ran with her hand. I brushed off her gesture coolly and caught her by surprise when I walked back up to her.

"Shinichi, aren't you supposed to kis-"

She didn't finish her sentence because her lips met mine. Shiho stood in shock for a second, and I thought she'd break off the kiss and slap me. That was until she closed her eyes and put her arms around my neck. I felt like I could travel the world three times around. I reluctantly broke off the kiss and caressed her cheek as I took off her mask. I whipped off my mask as well and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Shiho."

I wanted her to whisper the same thing, but didn't get to hopeful. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and whispered back,"I'm your Juliette and your my Romeo. How could I not love you?"

"I thought you never believed in love!"

"Well, that means you can't read me as that well like you can to other girls," she stated, smirking.

I looked lovingly at Shiho, this was the girl I love, and will never let go. I saw from the corner of my eye and saw Ran glaring at us, but she knew that this would happen. You can't control life, but you can live it to your fullest... The ball ended and Shiho and I made our way to the limousine, hand in hand. Our limousine driver was out of the car, and waiting for us. He took Shiho's free hand and kissed it!

"What are you doi-!" I started until I saw a flash of white, and met a young man with that smirk and top hat with a monocle.

"My, how beautiful you look Shiho," KID said, before giving Shiho a rose out of thin air and gave her a quick kiss near her lips.

KID clad in white jumped into a tall tree and yelled "Until next time, Shiho!" And with that, he flew away, a white triangle in the night sky.

"KID, I'LL GET YOU!" I bellowed on the top of my lungs. Shiho's musical laugh then entered my ears after I was done cursing at KID. She shined in the moonlight and smiled slightly.

"Shinichi, no one will ever take me from you," Shiho assured me. I hooked my arm with hers, and we strolled back to our houses, enjoying the darkness and the slight breeze. Life was great, and even better when you have the girl you always wanted next to you.

**A/N: YAY! Done! To me, I didn't really know how to end it, so sorry to those who didn't like it. I thought it was a bit sappy, but think about it, I'm only 13. Sorry, I just had to add KID into it. Sorry for those who think I may have ruined their moment. -_- Please R&R! **


End file.
